The misadventures of Kevin and Bob
by 11cleyva
Summary: A collection of short stories of Bob and Kevin. Please note, that some of these are just my own theories of the Minions. Read and review Each chapter is a new story.
1. Bear

In the cold of the ice walls that surrounded the two minions inside, Bob kept warm by snuggling next to Kevin. It had been two weeks since Kevin had welcomed Bob to live with him, in fact he almost 'adopted' him as his own son in a way. Kevin had seen it done with so many other people he had worked with do it. When the Pharoah's wife had pulled that baby out of the river and called him apart of the family, Kevin had decided to do the same with Bob.

Except he didn't pull Bob from a basket in a river, but he did find Bob helpless and confused on what to do in the icecave. Now Kevin was busy making a little something for him. Not much but something. He used left over cloth from the jackets just inside out, and sewn little buttons he found left over from their days serving the rich and powerful. A little pink strip from the Bonaparte army jackets he wore before they, or as in Stuart and Dave, blew Napoleon Bonaparte apart. Stuffing it with the softest fluff from the fur of animals they had to get for warmth and food. Using his little makeshift needle from a bone, he stitched it up. It was complete, he had made a little bear for his little Bob.

"Bob." He whispered as he felt the little bundle shift in the blanket they shared. "I have a little something for you." He held the bear out and the little one's eyes lit up and grabbed it and squeezed it.

"Thank you." Bob hugged it and then hugged Kevin in gratitude. Kevin loved to be held by him.

"What will you name him?" Kevin asked as he let go of Bob.

"... Tim." He thought for a second then said.


	2. With a bang

What seemed like an instant, Bob became the saddest minion to ever live. At this point he felt he wasn't alive, maybe he was unconscious in a dream. A very bad scary dream that didn't seem to end. Kevin had just gave his life up to save him, to save the entire tribe. He was gone in a blink of an eye. Bob wished he could go back to the beginning of the journey of them walking in the snow, Kevin lifting him on his shoulders as he slept. Laying next to him in that soft bed. Kevin always made the scariest of places seem cozy.

Bob never thought that Kevin would die, never has one of his own died. His outstretched arms seemed to plead to have Kevin come back and scoop him up for a hug. He was lost. He was alone in the world once again.

The white smoke filled the sky as he scanned the rest of the blue for Kevin. He was still there he knew it, he had to be. He promised he'd never leave. He promised. The sound of everyone around him giving up hope within the second the explosion happened made Bob feel even worse about it. Not even the presence of Pucci made him feel any better, the sinking feeling of pain hit him again as he held onto Stuart. He knew Stuart hated being close to him but he felt it in his body language that he needed this too. He heard the song they sang as Stuart joined them. He never wanted to hear this to be sang for Kevin. He waited to see if maybe Kevin would be there but he never came back. No more would he be tucked in at night, given the loving care when he was sad, comforted when he was scared. Kevin really was dead.


	3. Gelato

The sound of the icecream truck chiming it's song made Bob poke his head out of window with delight. He loved ice-cream as much the next minion and he wanted to spend his money that he got. He had been sitting on the cushions in front of the television with Kevin. But watching children's programs made him fall asleep leaving Bob to do his own thing. And right now he wanted cold cone, or maybe a bar. No a cone. Maybe both. Yes both.

Kevin's eyes opened when he heard the truck go down the street, he also heard about the ice-cream truck that sucked the minions up when he was taken to be used in El Macho's plan. He became overly worried of those trucks ever since then. And now that Bob, who never was turned into a purple killing machine, trying to go out on his own to get something from that truck was a big deal.

"Bob!?" Kevin had to use French in the house. He would have used Minionese but no real people where around except Kyle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais un?"(what are you doing?)

Bob who had spent years living with Kevin picked up the language, Bob normally spoke Italian at times but he'd learned to speak like Kevin. "Obtenir la crème glacée"(getting icecream."

Kevin go up from his cushion and ran to the door to shut it. He was afraid to get ice-cream. "No Bob…." he said, he knew he had crushed the little one's hopes but Bob looked out the window and saw the truck go by. He looked at Kevin with sad eyes.

Kevin looked around and saw and heard no one around so he whispered in English to him. "Bob I don't want to lose you, I'm afraid of those trucks now because they took so many of my friends away and hurt them. I can't have them take you away. You understand why I can't let you do that?"

Bob nodded and watched as the truck pull forward to the next group of kids outside. "Kevin, I can help you. You've always helped me when I'm afraid, now I can help you." the little minion smiled and outstretched his hand for the taller one to take of. Kevin smiled at the brave minion, he remembered when he had to take Bob's hand when they left the cave because he was frightened.

"Okay Bob." he said and took it as they opened the door and went to get some delicious ice-cream.


	4. Mommy loves you

Getting the girls to sleep while Gru was out again,Kevin put the covers on and try to leave quietly without waking them. He always successful on that from his work on the field.

Making his way to his house he saw the light on as he opened the door, he was a bit worried but he didn't want to show it, he walked slow in and saw Bob sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Bob?" Kevin was confused as Bob had gotten his own place and was grown up a little these days but he still had that childlike charm to him.

"I couldn't sleep." he followed Kevin to the bed and beat him to his spot. The feeling of annoyance left when Bob held out a book. "Can you read me a bedtime story?"

He took it and saw it was that three kittens book that Gru tossed out for he hated it, but Kevin knew Bob loved it. He motioned him to scoot over and he open it up. He missed this, he missed taking care of Bob like this. It had been hard on him to let him go. He watched as Bob giggled and laughed with the funny voices he would do the mom cat.

"Your mother loves you with all her heart." he said and closed the book and looked at a sleepy Bob. "and I love you with all my heart…" he hugged the little butterball and Bob hugged back. They both missed each other, Bob made little sniffles as he buried his face into Kevin's chest. He didn't want to go to sleep, he missed being with Kevin. But he knew he had to.

Kevin gave that smile he did those many years ago when he came upon little Bob in that cave. That smile, it was comforting. "Hey Bob, did you want to stay the night at my place?" he offered. With a nod they cuddled together like they used to and said their goodnights.

Then Bob spoke up. "Kevin, will you be here in the morning?" he'd been asking that since the explosion in London.

"yes, I will always be here for you Bob."

With a smile on his face Bob snuggled in and pulled out a dirty old bear from his overalls. Kevin couldn't help but to tear up at them. Just like the old days. He wished they didn't have to end.


	5. Beach

The sound of waves crashed as Kevin opened his eyes and noticed he was on a beautiful beachfront, he couldn't believe it. He'd never been to a sunny beach like this, Gru always knew the best places to take the girls and took his minions with him. It was best to go to the less crowded beaches when you had now 10 thousand minions. But at a time he would bring half, today it was Kevin's day out with Bob to the beach.

Bob had grown up but he still loved to be around Kevin at all times, it brought a smile to the sunbathing minion as he shift in his little chair he brought along. Bob had been digging in the sand making a trench for his sand castle. Kevin also had his love next to him in another chair, Phil was wearing a cute little bathing suit and was soaking the rays up too. Kevin hadn't told Bob about him Phil being a couple in case Bob ever asked, he had become questioning when he saw Phil go into Kevin's house now.

Kevin turned his head to see the butterball of a minion use a seashell to dig more, he knew he should tell Bob. But the timing was never right, but today would be the day.

"Hey Bob want to take a walk with me?" He said and made Phil wake up from sleeping, the taller minion gave a wink to him. Phil knew he'd been wanting to tell Bob for a while. Bob excitingly got up and waited for Kevin.

They walked for a while looking for shells until Kevin broke the silence. "Bob, how do you feel if you have two people who love you?" He didn't know how to say this. And was met with a blank questioning expression. "Okay... Listen. I'm going to have Phil move in with me soon and he and myself are in a relationship."

"Does that mean I can't visit?" Bob stopped walking and looked up at him.

"of course not! You are my snowflake." Kevin said making Bob blush. "why do you think you can't visit?"

"well,it's just once Gru got married he sort of forgot us at times. Will you forget about me if you have someone?"

Kevin just squinted his eyes and came down to Bob's level. "nothing will take my love for you away. I took you in, I loved you like a son. You are my little Bob." He said and coming in for a hug making the little one smile big.

"so does that make you my first dad?" Bob asked.

"What?"

"if you two get married and if I'm like your son, does that make you dad one and him dad two?"

"Ah Bob you don't have to think about that until we get there. Come on let's get back before your sand castle gets taken away by the waves." He said and held a hand out to hold Bob's.


	6. The time is now

Years had gone by, 30 years to be exact, since the minions had called Gru's place their home. They built homes for themselves and fashioned underground living spaces for them. They didn't like to have to be in the dark but they wanted to make Gru happy.

Kevin had been living with Bob for these years and took care of him after the Scarlet incident even more so. But today wasn't like the others. In fact Kevin didn't even know what this day had to hold for him. He noticed that there were boxes outside his home door.

"Bob, what is this mess?" He asked as Bob carried a box, he had grown from the little one he knew all these years. The plump one gave him a smile.

"Kevin, I think it's time I got my own place." He sounded sad but kept his smile. Kevin thought he misheard him. Bob knew he hadn't told Kevin his plan to move out until now. "Kevin, you've been the best guardian I could ever ask for."

Kevin just shook his head as he heard these words. He didn't want to go through this.

"You taught me so much," Bob sat on a box and had his old bear, Tim, in his hands. "and I knew I'll be just fine on my own. It's not like I'm leaving I'm just getting a home to myself."

The taller minion just stared at him but his insides felt like they were being shredded to pieces and a large lump began to form in his throat. But he had to be strong for him. His little Bob. "Are you sure?" He asked the words he could day without crying.

"I am. I've been thinking about this for a while." Bob put his bear down on a box and came to Kevin. He just gave him a hug and held him. He felt the shuddering from him.

"But... Are you sure?"Kevin said again as a small drop came from under his goggle. "I mean, it's so soon." He looked down at the smaller one in the eyes and his lip trembled. He knew Bob wasn't that small little guy he found in that icecave living in a small dug hole in the snow. That dependant that looked at Kevin with endearment. The always getting into mischief little one. He didn't want to admit that he had to let Bob live his own life, he just never wanted to to have to do this.

"Kevin?" Bob looked at him and was worried about him. "It'll be okay. I'll visit all the time."

"that'll be good... " He wanted to say much more but he didn't want to make Bob feel bad about his choice and forced a smile but it dropped as Bob let go of him and began to walk out of his door with a box.

It took Bob and hour with Kevin's help to get into his new home and they stood in Kevin's house for the last time together.

"I'm kind of tired, I think I'll head to my home now-" He was cut off as Kevin held on to him with a hug and he sobbed quietly. Bob felt Kevin go to his knees from crying too much and he sat on the floor. Bob felt so terrible about this but it was too late to go back. He sat next to the taller minion and hugged him. They just say in silence. The clock hit 9 at night and Bob was tired, he needed to leave to get home.

Kevin watched as Bob got up and went for the door. They both were crying Kevin more so, he turned to his side that Bob was and saw Tim. "You forgot your bear."

Bob gave a smile. "Kevin, do you remember why you made me Tim?"

"You were scared and lonely so I made it for you to... "

"To comfort me. He's helped me so much, now he can help you Kevin. I want to give him to you now. Take care of him. I love him. But I love you more Kevin."

Getting as quick as he could to give one last hug to Bob before he had to leave. Kevin was a mess as the door was shut for the last time. His bottom lip trembled as his tears streaked his cheeks. "Bob..." He said and picked up Tim. That bear had been through so much, now it's all he had to remind him of the times he had with Bob by his side.


End file.
